


Quite, Quite Harmless

by keerawa



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Original Character(s), Yuletide Treat, malkavian - Freeform, nosferatu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samuel was unsure why the Prince had sent this childe to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite, Quite Harmless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havocthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/gifts).



> havocthecat - You mentioned wanting to meet one of my characters, particularly a female. Here is one of my very favorites!

A female Kindred who appeared to be no more than 20 mortal years of age had wandered through the sewers, whistling, until she reached Samuel's lair.  Her hairstyle and yellow sundress were somewhat old-fashioned, but not enough so as to attract undue attention.

She peered around his space, hands behind her back as if resisting the urge to touch his possessions, and then called out.  "Hello?  Is anyone home?"

Samuel decided she was harmless enough, and appeared directly in front of her. She did not flinch – a point much in her favor.  Just last week a Toreador had fainted dead away when meeting him for the first time.

She executed a neat little curtsey.  "Good day to you, Samuel.  My name is Mary.  The Prince has granted permission for me to enter the City.  He suggested that I seek your recommendation on where I might establish a haven."

"Did he?" he asked, unsure as to why the Prince would send this childe to him.

She nodded enthusiastically.  "I was thinking of renting an apartment, until I get to know the area better."  She muttered quietly to the empty space beside her, "No, we don't need a garden.  It would be lovely, but rather extravagant, in the city."

"Malkavian?" he inquired drily.

"Yes, well spotted!  I would be an excellent renter.  I've plenty of income, my ghouls are quiet, I'm a tidy eater, and I never, ever start any fires."

She wasn't lying, that much was obvious.  But such statements could hide a multitude of sins.  He held up his hand and she paused.  "In what sense are you a tidy eater?"

"I'm skilled in the use of Domination, so I can take what vitae I need with no fuss.  I've not taken a kine life in over twenty years," Mary said proudly.

"And when, may I ask, was the last time you took the life of a fellow Kindred?"

Mary's smile faded.  "A few weeks ago.   There comes a time when one must act in self-defense, of oneself and those dear to you.  My sire lost his life in the battle," she said softly.

"My condolences.  His name?" 

"Bartolomeu Dias," she answered with the accent of a Portuguese native.  Samuel was familiar with the name, a Malkavian explorer and philosopher of some renown from the 7th generation.  He had retired to the American South in the early 1900's.

"And when were you Embraced?"

"Nineteen sixty-two, sir." 

Certainly no fledgling, then, although Lunatics sometimes sheltered their get for decades. That would explain the odd innocence of her demeanor. 

She straightened her shoulders. "I should very much like to establish myself in your city.  I would be pleased to repay your good advice with currency or, if you would prefer, an exchange of information or services."

"No need.  A favor to be named later will suffice," he answered with a casual wave of the hand.

"I think not," she said coolly.

"Not a complete fool, then?"

"Not when I can help it.  Would you care for a demonstration of my abilities?"

He agreed.  Her eyes grew vague for a moment, then drifted from the far corner to the entrance to his lair, finally settling on a space directly behind his left shoulder.  He took a step to the side, facing the empty space.  Better to look a bit foolish than suffer some attack, unprepared.

"There is a dead man who follows you wherever you go," Mary said absently. "He was a Gangrel who died by fire." He held himself still so as not to give away any sign that she might be on the mark – simple fortune-teller's tricks would not work against him.

"He very much wants to rip your tongue out by the roots and feed it to you," she continued.  "He holds a particular grudge against your childe, Thomas, and has offered to tell me all three of your secret daylight resting places should I agree to kill Thomas for him."

Samuel hissed at the threat.

"Not to worry," Mary reassured him.  "If he could do anything to harm you, he would have, long before now."

"Do many of your clan possess this gift?" he demanded.

"Oh no, I've always been able to see ghosts. That's why my family sent me to the asylum in the first place. My sire's blood only made it stronger. Between my ability to perceive the angry dead, and the Cobweb, I can get a bit lost in all the information, when I meet someone new."

Did the Prince have any idea what a treasure he had dumped in Samuel's lap?

"I have the address of a small property that I think would be ideal for you.  In return, I propose a one-week apprenticeship, of sorts, so that I may better evaluate your potential."

Mary nodded.  "That sounds ideal. I look forward to working with you."

"And would you, should this go well, consider a blood-bond?" Samuel suggested greedily.

She blinked. "Well, this is all a bit sudden, but once we get to know each other better, I would certainly consider it."  Mary glanced back over her own shoulder as if listening to some remark, and then laughed gaily.  "I only hope that I can serve you as well, and as loyally, as I did my own sire," she said, eyes dancing.

Yes, the Prince clearly had no idea what Mary was capable of.


End file.
